Kabaret - tureckie awantury
kabaret - tureckie awantury - kabaret opublikowany 3 kwietnia 2018 na kanale Klocuch. Spin-off głównej serii Tureckich Problemów. Opis Tym razem nie ma czołówki. Od razu jest scena wprowadzająca nas w ponury nastrój. Zawijanie dywanu thumb|Ma być szybko i dobrze zawiniętyDwóch policjantów obserwuje zawijanie dywanu. Pilnują, by był szybko i dobrze zawinięty, gdy nagle odezwał się telefon od policji, że mają zgłoszenie. Mielicjanci mają jechać do domu Jida, bo ktoś niefajny wygląd ma. Mimo szemrania udają się do radiowozu po oznajmieniu zawijaczowi, że ma lepiej wykonywać swoją profesję, bo inaczej będzie trzepanie. Zawijacz się uczy, policjanci się zwijają, hehehe. Człowiek, który został dzwoni do Wąsacza, by powiedzieć mu o akcji, która mu się przydarzyła. Jednak się rozmyśla, ponieważ wątpi w to, że będzie wiarygodny. Na końcu przerywa rozmowę telefoniczną i leci. Czołówka Żartowałem na starcie. Jest czołówka, tylko dopiero tutaj. Dem mówi tytuł dzieła Klocucha - Tureckie Awantury i leci smutna, fortepianowa muzyka. Wprowadzenie postaci thumb|Trochę podobny, trochę innyBaba prosi Króla (nie mylić z Turem Króleckim) o pieniądze na nowe ubranko, lecz ten odmawia. Brat Wąsacza przychodzi. Baba od razu wyskakuje z tekstem, że się do niczego nie nadaje. Porównuje go do brata, który zna się na komputerach i jest policjantem. Tymczasem jego brat jest nikim. Wąsacz oznajmia, że babsztyl ma zamilczeć, po czym zaczyna się śmiać z ryjców jej i chłopa obok. Bawi go również to, że wszystko wokół niego wygląda jak podróba Tureckich Problemów. Aktualny Król Turcji uważa, że wąsaty jest tylko starym pijakiem i ma zamknąć ryjca. Wyzywa również typka obok baby, że jest tylko jakimś spuchniętym Jidem. Baba potwierdziła królewską rację. Poradnik uśmiechu thumb|Wąs na ryjcu, więc wąsaczWąsacz wychodzi ze swojego czarnego samochodu. Przedstawił się instruktorowi, co ma go nauczyć czegoś. Uważa, że żeby mówić, że się na czymś zna, to trzeba to znać, a warto. Brat Wąsacza mówi, że lubi dobre jedzenie, lecz to się nie liczy, bo każdy je lubi. Powiedział nic nieumiejącemu Turasowi żeby się uśmiechnął tak, jak jego brat. Po dwóch próbach wąsatego instruktor stwierdza, że nic z tego nie będzie i powinni zakończyć szkolenie. Roześmiany Wąsacz nawet cieszy się z tego powodu, ponieważ nie potrzebuje pomocy i wszyscy wokół niego to lambady. Żegna się i wraca do bryki. Obiad turecki Bohaterowie jedzą obiad i turkają do siebie. Wąsacz po przekroczeniu drzwi ogłasza wszystkim, że sklepy są jutro zamykane, to już zrobił zakupy. Okazuje się, że wszystko kupione, więc Whiskers wyszedł na dzbana. Baba nie wierzy w to jak bardzo Wąsacz jest do niczego. Usłyszawszy to Moustacheboy prosi o zamknięcie ryjca. W tle podawana jest do wszystkich herbata. Kulawy podaje chleb Bratu Wąsacza, po czym ten łamie go na pół oczywiście, że chleb, nie Kulawego, to nie boks ani FameMMA i bierze do ust. Babsztyl z al-amirą na głowie (to jak hidżab, tylko jeszcze zakrywający ramiona, hidżab to... jeny, po co ja to piszę...) krzyczy do chyba głównego bohatera Tureckich Awantur, że chleb się kroi nożem, że trochę etykiety tureckiej powinien przestrzegać. Inne baby, tym razem z... chustami na głowie mówią, żeby Wąsacz ściął wąsa, ale ten odmawia, bo i tak będą ludzie mówić. Kulawy, jak to Kulawy uważa, że powinno ich nagrać, bo to śmiechu warte. Wąsacz sądzi inaczej, że nie warte. Ma nie być żadnego nagrywania. Kulawy odchodzi, stwierdzając, że założy konto na YouTube i będzie sławny. Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia baba mówi, że niech sobie nagrywa. Herbaciara thumb|Lipton. Odkryj wiele inspiracji smaku z herbatą LiptonBaba rozmawia z Wąsaczem. Chwali jego wąsy, ale ten siedzi w telefonie. Babsztyl pyta wąsatego typka kim on jest, lecz on dalej ją ignoruje. Baba się wkurza i wali go w głowę cukiernicą. Ten wyzywa ją od lambad. Baba nie toleruje tego, że Brat Wąsacza nic nie umie i nie dorasta do pięt swojemu bratu, a Tureckie Awantury to już nie to samo. Podirytowany wąsaty stwierdza, że nie jest nim, i jeśli im się nie podoba to niech sami będą Wąsaczami Tureckimi, a sama niech oglądnie to samo. Starsza baba przynosi herbatę - Lipton - Odkryj wiele inspiracji z herbatą Lipton. Herbatka Lipton rozjaśni twój dzień wcale nie produkt placement, młodsza baba przyjmuje i dziękuje, Mustaszboi odmawia, po czym pyta ile jej zapłacili Herbaciarze za reklamę. Podziękował za informację jakiej herbaty ma nie pić. Herbaciara dodaje, że stworzona jest z młodych listków. Wąsacz zaczyna się z tego rechotać. Potem zapytała babę, czy jej smakuje. Odpowiedziała twierdząco, po czym opuściła dach. Herbaciara jedzie po skarłowaciałym Wąsaczu, że zniszczył jej reklamę, że ma schować nieładny uśmiech, a jej życie napędza Lipton. Niższy był, bo siedział, a jak stoi, to może herbacianego babsztyla rozdeptać jak robaka, ale szkoda mu tureckiego buta. Na końcu każe jej zawijać. Propozycja zakupu thumb|Dywany to trzeba umieć zawinąćChłop gada do baby trzymającej książki, że ma się uczyć, bo nauka do potęgi klucz a jak będzie miała dużo kluczy, to zostanie woźną. Przychodzi Król Turecki z Bratem Wąsacza z góry i chłop z czarnymi włoskami od dołu. Chce od nich kupić dywan turecki, może zapłacić. Król pyta wąsatego, czy w ogóle potrafi zwijać dywan. Pytają tego chłopa czy potrafi on zwijać dywan w ogóle. Wyjaśnia, że umie, nawet równo. Siwowłosy monarcha nie wierzy w zapewnienia nieznajomego i nie sprzedaje dywanu. Ten wraca na dół, a Wąsacz zaczyna się rechotać, bo nie każdy nie może mieć dywan. Spuchnięty Jid pyta, czy w ogóle Moustacheboi potrafi zwijać dywan. Odpowiedź wydaje się oczywista. Idzie z babą do domu. Wąsacz zaczyna podśpiewywać i tańczyć. Tur Królecki pyta, czy Whiskers zna się na czymś innym, niż pajacowaniem. Ten z całą pewnością uważa, że na wielu rzeczach. Mówi, jak to jego brat miał wypadek wczoraj z helikopterem, nawiązując do pierwszej części trylogii Tureckich Problemów. Zbieranie ryjców Wąsacz jedzie samochodem. Gdy nagle zauważa babę od razu się zatrzymuje. Szybko próbuje wyciągnąć telefon, by zebrać jej ryjec, żeby udowodnić swoje umiejętności w czymkolwiek. Jednakże nie ma pojęcia gdzie go schował. Wkurzył się, bo kiedy odpalił aparat zawiesił się, przez co baba zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Stwierdza smutnym głosem, że jest do niczego. Sklep jubilerski thumb|Z plastiku za drogi, to ma być z tekturyWąsaty ze złym humorem wchodzi do sklepu jubilerskiego. Ci, którzy byli tam wcześniej nie są z tego powodu zadowoleni. Sprzedawca pyta nowego klienta co go interesuje. Brat Wąsacza lubi tańczyć i pyta o tani pierścionek. Jubiler podaje mu tani, plastikowy, lecz Wąsacz nie przyjmuje, bo za drogi ma być nie dla niego, lecz dla baby, więc prosi o coś z tektury. Opowiada historię, co spotkał babę, co jej liczne kolczyki są więcej warte, niż ona (chodzi oczywiście o Krowę). Zapłacił tysiąc. Fałszywy prezent Wąsacz wręcza prezent babie - pierścionek z brylentem. Oczywiście to był żart, pierścionek jest dla niego, dla babsztyla ma coś tańszego. Kulawy śmieje się z tego, jednak żałuje, że tego nie nagrał. Szarpanina turecka Baby turkają do siebie i szarpią jedna drugą. I w sumie tyle, heheheheh. Kulawego przygody Kulawy mówi komuś, że nagrają razem, ale nagle przerywa, gdy zauważa babę. Każe jej pytać co u niego, co zresztą robi. Jednak przyszły jutuber nie ma czasu, więc kontynuuje rozmowę telefoniczną. thumb|290px|Zły jutuber, ale przynajmniej upartyNa schodach spotyka się z Bratem Wąsacza. Robi filmiki do internetu i pisze komentarze. Wąsaty nie ogarnia, ale Kulawy i tak mu pokazuje przykładowy komentarz, gdzie użytkownik napisał, żeby zmienił mordę. Inny z kolei nie przeczytał, bo niemiły. Odpowiedział mu, że ma się przytnąć, bo inaczej go zniszczy. Moustacheboi pyta, czy on serio się nie boi takich rzeczy pisać, lecz youtuber uważa, że może, bo to jakiś maślarz. Wąsacz przestrzega go, żeby uważał w internecie. Nagle rzuca się na ramiona wąsate Kulawy i prosi go, żeby napisał dobre komentarze pod jego filmikami, że będzie je oceniał, ale Masteszboia to nie interesuje. Kanał Kulawego powstaje z kolan Kulawy z Wąsaczem wchodzą do domu tureckiego, po drodze strasząc Herbaciarę. Wąsacz karze jej robić herbatę, no bo nie chce mu się pić, więc herbaciany babsztyl śmiga do kuchni z krzykiem. Obaj bohaterowie zasiadają do stołu. Kulawy otrzymał wiadomość z alarmem w formie tego śmiesznego odgłosu ze Skype, że ma nowy komentarz. Starsza baba z niebieską chustą na głowie pyta, co to komentarz. Kulawy pyta, czy ona ma dwieście lat, że takich rzeczy nie wie, że mu różni ludzie piszą komentarze pod jego filmosami. Brat Wąsacza proponuje, żeby przeczytał nowe wpisy: "Fajny filmik, podoba mi się. Oglądam z rodziną i się śmiejemy, jakim jesteś dzbanem. Sajonara" thumb|Chociaż jeden dobry komentarzWszyscy się dziwują, jak bardzo kulejący jutuber został zniszczony. Wąsacz się naturalnie śmieje. Dzieci mówią mu, że ma usunąć konto, bo jeszcze nie jest za późno. Inna baba uważa, że go tam nikt nie lubi. Niespodziewanie przyszedł nowy komentarz. Kulawy przeczyta, bo nie wie, czy ona umie: "Fajny film i rób tak dalej" Zatkało kakao ugułem. Baba z chustą na głowie pyta, co to internet, na co wymijająco odpowiada jutuber, że ma sprawdzić sobie w Goglach. Dwie baby poszły sobie, bo jednak ma dobre filmy. Komentarz pochodził od Wąsacza, za co oczywiście Kulawy mu dziękuje za to, że chociaż jeden ma dobry komentarz. Wąsaty dzban mówi, że powinni być cicho. Kulawy zaciera ręce. Egzamin policyjny Wąsacz chciałby być policjantem, o co prosi w tureckim komisariacie policji. Policja robi mu ustny sprawdzian. Pierwsze pytanko to podanie kodów na policje, jakie są. Jest jeden taki całkiem na policje, a drugi jest taki, że tylko raz. Chodzi oczywiście o kody do GTA Sa Nandreas. Na policje to jest aezakmi, ale drugiego nie zna wąsaty. Oblał test, więc ma napisać, że się nie nadaje. Wpada Spuchnięty Jid i pyta, jak mu poszło. A to był asnaeb (który zmniejszał gwiazdk). Wąsacz deklaruje im, że jak nie może zostać policjantem, jak jego brat, to zostanie bandytą i będzie zabijał. Awantura o dywany thumb|Kraść dywanów nie wolnoChłop z czarnymi włoskami przynosi na dół dywan. Jego mama pyta się, skąd ma taki ładny, jednak nie może chłop powiedzieć. Nagle ktoś puka. Baba każe czarnowłosemu otworzyć, bo to pewnie Listonosz Pat. Wpada Wąsacz z obstawą i zaczyna dusić złodzieja za dywan. Pyta, skąd go ma, co więcej nie może używać tureckiego dywanu, bo nie umie. Baba znerwicowana stwierdza, że nie mają czapek listonoszowych, więc nimi nie są. Brat Wąsacza karze oddać dywan, ten odpowiada, że nie wie nawet co to dywan. Zawiązuje się bójka. Wąsacz powalił oponenta jednym, celnym uderzeniem, po czym kazał zatrzymać raszplę. Whiskers dalej okłada chłopa z czarnymi włoskami, a jednemu ze swoich towarzyszy każe odebrać im dywan. Wąsacz dalej kopie go, lecz został przekonany do tego, żeby przestał. Jak się dowiedział, że mają dywany, do przyłożył jeszcze raz. Gwiazdki Baba pyta Spuchniętego Jida, czy może Delmę kolejne lokowanie produktu, ech.... Nie może. Przychodzi do domu policja. Wszyscy wstają, kilka osób twierdzi, że nic nie zrobiło. Spuchnięty pyta, czy to policja. Otrzymuje odpowiedź twierdzącą. Otrzymali zawiadomienie o pobiciu chłopca za dywany. Baba upuszcza porcelanową miskę z orzechami na ziemie. Baba twierdzi, że tutaj nikt nikogo nie bije, że powinni gonić za złodziejami. Za obrażanko policji są dwie gwiazdki, które wyskakują na prawym górnym rogu ekranu. Dla babsztylów jest to katastrofa. Wąsacz wstał. Baba karze ją trzymać, bo inaczej im przywali, bo już nie może wytrzymać. Wąsaty mówi asnaeb, przez co mają tylko jedną gwiazdkę, po czym powiedział aezakmi. Policja zapomniała po co tu przyszła, więc może sobie już pójść. Rajd na jutubera Kulawy z babą idą ciemnym korytarzem do ciemnego pokoju z zapalonymi latarkami. Król wyłączył prąd za rozrabianie w internecie. Odpalili zasilanie w domu. Musiał to zrobić, bowiem musi odpisać jakiemuś typkowi, co go denerwuje. Przychodzą jakieś typki. Kulawy zamierza im otworzyć, ale baba twierdzi, że nie powinni. Okazało się, że to jego rozwścieczeni widzowie. Ścigany youtuber kombinuje jak by tu uciec. Postanawia udać się bokiem balkonu. Wcale swoim manewrem nie zgubił trzech chłopów. thumb|Nie warto rozmawiać z ludźmi w internecieDobija się do drzwi Wąsacza, by ten go wpuścił. Brat Wąsacza zauważa go i otwiera drzwi, które szybko jego kolega zamyka kluczem. Moustacheboya zastanawia dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje. Kulejącego youtubera gonią ludzie z internetu. Wąsacz stwierdza, że może z nimi porozmawiać, ale Kulawy uważa inaczej, że nie warto rozmawiać z ludźmi w internecie. Wąsaty stwierdza, że to jednak życie i próbuje. Dwóch furiatów oskarża Kulawego o cwaniakowanie w internecie. Próbują dorwać znienawidzoną personę, ale zatrzymuje ich Spuchnięty Jid, który razem z kilkoma innymi Turkami przyszedł. Wąsacz pyta co on im takiego złego napisał. Pierwszy mówi, że napisał mu, żeby spadał jak mu się nie podoba. Kulawy potwierdza swoją tezę, że jak mu się nie podoba, to ma nie oglądać. Stara baba pyta co bajdurzy jutuber. Dziwny Jid prosi Kulawego o kulturę. Ten chciał ich powyzywać, żeby sobie nie myśleli. Nagle przychodzi Król Turecki, który prosi ich o opuszczenie obszaru. Dwoje chłopów prosi chociaż o szlaban na internet dla niegrzecznego Turka. Baba w zielonej chuście pyta co to jest internet. Monarcha daje szlaban na internet Kulawemu, po czym karze mu ich przeprosić. Kulawy się zgadza. Dwoje internautów nie przyjmują ręki na zgodę. Na to youtuber życzy im żeby coś im się stało. Młodszy postanawia pokazać karata, przez co bohaterowie Tureckich Awantur muszą go zablokować. Starszy też się dołącza do przepychanki, a winowajca ucieka. Wąsaczy dwóch thumb|Tak łatwo kłamać przez telefonWąsacz z Tureckich Problemów na statku dzwoni do swojego brata, również z wąsem. Brat Wąsacza siedzący przy biurku stwierdza, że dobrze sobie radzi, zebrał dużo ryjów. Wąsacz miał wypadek z Jidem, lecz przeżyli, bo zrespili się w szpitalu. Brat nie może dłużej rozmawiać, więc przerywa rozmowę, bo jest w pracy. Przychodzi ubrana w czerwień baba. Lepszy Wąsacz cieszy się z tego, że jego brat sobie radzi. Wąsacz z Tureckich Awantur jest zły o to, że mu baba rozłączyła. Ona ma swoje powody - jest zła na kłamcę, który nie ma pracy, nic mu się nie udaje, nie chcieli go przyjąć do policji, że ma się zastanowić co on w ogóle robi. Whiskers wstaje i zadaje głupie pytanie czy się ładnie uśmiecha. Odpowiedź przecząca. Wita Spuchnięty Jid Masteszboja i pyta o to, czy znalazł sobie robotę. Wąsacz nic nie odpowiada. Koniec? thumb|RIPAZHAJid jedzie sobie po piaskowym terenie. Wymawia ripazha - kod na latanie samochodem. No i poleciał. Widzimy na końcu latającego Cejota na pustyni. Potem jest czarny ekran, aż niespodziewanie... Raczej nie Jest dramatyczna muzyka. Brat Wąsacza trzyma nóż, przez co Herbaciara jest wystraszona. Nie wiadomo, co się stało, pewnie tego ostrego narzędzia użył na kimś... Ciekawostki thumb|Podejrzane * Akcja Tureckich Awantur rozgrywa się krótko po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części trylogii * Klocuchowa Turcja albo posiada dwóch królów (bo Król Turecki z Tureckich Awantur to nie ta sama osoba) albo któryś z monarchów nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje * Wąsacz z Tureckich Problemów to jedyna postać z oryginalnej trylogii, która pojawiła się w spin-offie. Kategoria:Kabarety Kategoria:Tureckie problemy Kategoria:Artykuły ze spoilerami